Eclipse
by animechick725
Summary: I looked up to the four guys standing above me glaring at me, I immediately thought of all the ways they knew how to kill me. "Crap." Only I didn't say Crap.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!** So this is my new story that I really am so excited to finally be bringing to you. This is not putting any of my other stories on hiatus. Fiery Love will be continuing and I hope to have that chapter up within the next week or two weeks. I'm going to be taking turns uploading my stories. After this is will be Fiery Love, then The Purity In Loki's Life. I'm going to be honest about Things Are Not Always What They Seem, everytime I try to write a chapter for it I fucking hate it. And I don't want to put out anything that I don't love and definitely nothing half assed either. So I think with that story I'm going to take a different approach with it and possibly rewrite what I have so far. But for now besides my collaboration fics with **Natkuramaru** and **Nyx Eryn** which will be updated as we finish each chapter and then edit it, my personal stories will be updated in turns I guess I would say. So the next chapter I'll upload is for Fiery Love, then The Purity In Loki's Life, then Eclipse.

Anyway

 **IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE AUTHOR NOTE THIS YOU FOR SURE NEED TO READ BECAUSE IT PERTAINS TO ECLIPSE** \- This story takes place 5 years after Yusuke returned from demon world. I will have the dates of each chapter at the beginning of the chapter but just think of it this way. So when I first originally watched YYH personally it was the american version when it was aired on Toonami. The last episode of the english dub done by Funimation last aired in 2006. So I will be following that time stamp. So the year is 2011 for this story. Some of the things from the manga that we didn't see get animated will be incorporated in but you shall learn about that as the story continues about what has changed in the yyh realm since the first demon tournament. Unless I state otherwise at the beginning of each chapter, every chapter will be in my OC's POV. Which you shall learn about her soon. This will be a very romantic, sexual and action filled story. So anyway, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my OCs. Also I am not giving away what the pairings will be. Not yet at least.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Fox

Wednesday June 15, 2011

I fucking hate Mondays. I looked at my small black flip phone and looked at the time and the date. I think at this point in my life, I just assume every day that I have to be up before noon is a monday. My sleep schedule is fucked but then again it's always been that way. You would think after 22 years of this I would be used to it but I'm not. I crawled out of my twin bed that was on the ground. I was on my knees before forcing myself up and off on the ground and onto my feet. I didn't own much. I owned what I saw as basic necessities to live. So a bed frame didn't seem important to me. Moneys always been scarce so I am frugal with what I spend. I took off my white tank top and my blue plaid boxers throwing them on my bed. I always wear men boxers they are comfortable and very much needed. I would rather be comfy than stylish at this point because what was the point. Fashion was what I called a basic necessity. So loose boxers when I am sleeping and just lounging around my studio apartment were what I would typically wore. When I had to leave boxer briefs were my best bet because they were comfy. Now I did have special underwear for certain occasions like if I am going on a date which hasn't happened in 6 months with my piercing needing to heal. Well piercings I guess I should say. I'm not exactly a girly girl nor am I really I guess feminine. I have my nipples pierced and well something below the belt pierced. The nipple piercings didn't bother me but holy fuck the other one, that was fucking terrible. I can't believe I did that still. But nothing I can do about it now, I was drunk and got dared to. But more on that later.

I walked to my little bathroom in my studio apartment. I would have an easy day today as far as work goes. Four homes I'll be cleaning today, now they are all the ones that I usually clean but I would only be doing that as far as work today. It's actually one that I enjoy cause its relaxing. I don't know why I find cleaning relaxing but it does calm me. But I still can't wait till the day is over and I can just sit on the roof of my building and paint before my nightly meditation. I turned the light on in the bathroom and it was very dim for the bathroom. I know I need to get the light bulb changed and I will...at some point. I stepped into my small shower inwardly thankful that I was only 5 feet tall because otherwise I would be too tall for this bathroom. I grabbed my orange loofah and my coconut body scrub and I used it to wash my body all over. Washing off the dead skin and making my skin super soft. I breathed in the smell of the body scrub. I loved the smell of coconut, it's only of those little things that help me to feel relaxed. I gently washed over my piercings being careful that I don't get them caught in my loofah.

Getting your nipple piercing or a clitoral piercing stuck in the loofah is sooo painful like you wouldn't believe. Take it from me if you ever get piercings like this please be careful. I almost ripped off my left nipple once. My right however has been safe and my clitoral piercing, well that's naturally a sensitive piercing I'm just glad it's finally healed. As I continued washing my body and my face I was being careful of my scars and my tattoo as well.

I love my tattoo. It's just right under my left breast on my ribs of a white rose sitting on a red crescent moon. The tattoo artist thought I was insane to get a tattoo on my ribs as my first tattoo but once he saw I handled the pain like a champ, he asked me out.

I am however never going on a date with a guy with a daddy fetish ever again. Just not my thing personally. To each his own, he was a good lover though aside from the whole 'call me daddy' thing. After I washed my body I began washing my hair. I looked at the thin strands of my hair. The purple hair dye was fading and my hair looked a soft lilac color now. It fell flat against my skin as the water drenched my head. My hair had no wave to it whatsoever, It's always been neatly straight and I've always kept it long past my large breasts. At Least I've always believed that 38 DDDs are too large. Until I see someone with bigger ones and then I become inwardly thankful that mine aren't larger than this. My shampoo was a coconut smelling shampoo from some brand that well that I couldn't really pronounce. As I finished washing my hair I started to ring it out and I turned off the shower and opened the sliding door and grabbed my towel from the towel rack.

I wiped the steam from my mirror and looked at myself. My skin was so pale I could probably blind someone. I'm exaggerating a little but I am very pale. I looked at my hair and my roots were now starting to show. My hair is naturally white. I think I might strip the color that's left and dye it something new. Maybe a normal color but then again when have I ever been normal?

I rubbed my left eye. It was a force of habit to try and see if my vision could possibly get better from it. I have a scar from when I was a child that started at my left temple that went through my left eye and ended at the bridge of the left side of my nose. It made my vision very blurry in that eye but it's something I've learned to live with. My other scar ran along the right side of my neck to my right shoulder blade down my spine.

We aren't going to speak of the incident that got me that lovely scar. Just know that it's from when I was younger as well.

I grabbed my peach face wash and started to wash my face. As long as I washed my face everyday with this stuff my fave never breaks out. Which is great cause my face can break out very easily. I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth. As I finished I couldn't help but yawn because of how exhausted I was. I put some concealer to hide my dark circles and then some powder to set it. A small black wing on both of my large bluish white eyes and some mascara to finish my eyes. And the finishing touch a red matte liquid lipstick on my full lips. I reached into a small bag I kept under the sink and took out my small ziplock bag that was holding my nose rings and my studs. I had my right nostril pierced to try and divert attention away from the scar on my left eye. I put in a red stud today and I wiggled my nose. I needed to get dressed now before I was gonna be late and I needed my coffee. I need my caffeinated sugary drink to get through my day and I need it now. I quickly went to my bed after drying off the rest of my body. I got my clothes out of my clothes basket that I had washed the night before when I was at the laundromat. I put on a red v neck tee shirt and my jean overalls. They were old and covered in pain but comfy and I loved them all the same. I grabbed my phone and put it in my pocket and grabbed my small plain black over the shoulder purse. I looked at my apartment and breathed in as I opened my door to leave. Only furniture in my apartment was the furniture it came with. Which was a small loveseat and a small table near the kitchen area with two chairs. I bought the bed myself once I had enough money saved.

There was however paintings and paint everywhere in my home. I liked to do extreme abstract painting in my freetime. And that love of painting was why I wasn't going to get the security deposit back for this place. And it was why I now painted on the roof instead of inside my home. I loved my home though. It was small and chill and had everything I needed. I grabbed my black baseball hat and put it on my head and walked out the door after locking it.

I walked down the steps and onto the busy sidewalk and down the street to my favorite coffee shop. My apartment was in the middle of the city but it was better this way since all of my jobs were mostly in this area. The coffee shop is called 'The Black Bean' and while shockingly enough I hate coffee, this place puts enough sugar in it so that I can tolerate it without giving me the dirty looks every other place does. I walked up to the counter to tell the cute barista girl my order but she just slid it down to me and winked. Needless to say I was a regular here but I did come almost every day. The barista I noticed starting working here a few months ago. She was really cute with red hair, brown eyes ( I have a huge weakness for people with brown eyes). She has a beautiful smile (which is also another weakness). I slid her my money and winked back at her before grabbing my order. A large iced coffee with cream and sugar (five packs), an espresso shot and coconut flavor (so basically more sugar) and a cheesecake bagel. The crust on the bagel tastes like a cinnamon graham cracker crust while the cream cheese inside was sweet like the cheesecake filling on a freshly baked cheesecake. It was just what I needed this early in my morning.

"MY SCORPIO!"

I turned around knowing the voice all too well. I haven't lived here for long, about 2 years, and in that time I have made one friend but we are as close as can be.

"MY LEO!" I said just as loudly as I walked over to her and hugged her tightly like I hadn't seen her in years when in reality I saw her last night before our shift ended at a maid cafe that we both work at. Which was another one of my jobs. Her name is Sadako, her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, her blue eyes look just like the clearest ocean...lucky bitch. I'd kill for my eyes to be normal looking and beautiful like hers. Her skin is perfect, she's at the perfect height at least to me at 5'6 with perfect C cup breasts and her ass...well let's just say there is a difference between a butt and booty. She for sure has a booty. She's an energy demon, although I don't know the extent of her powers I don't ask either and she doesn't ask about what type of demon I am either which is how I like to keep it. I followed her to sit down at the table she had been sitting at and I couldn't help staring at her ass.

What kind of friend would I be if I didn't check out my friend? I immediately noticed she was wearing the same light blue jeans and black tank top that she wore when she left work last night and I knew what that meant.

"Someone spent time with Shuichi last night." I smirked as I sat across from her and sipped from my coffee. She had the smallest blush on her face but she had a smirk as well.

"Well, why wouldn't I stay at my boyfriend's house?" She sipped her own coffee before setting it down on the table. "What did you do last night?"

"Oh painted the skyline from my building's roof. I really like this one." I took out my phone and hit the buttons accordingly to go to my album of pictures on my phone and gave her my phone to show her my painting. My paintings were something I was really proud of. It was one of the only things that I thought I was good at. She took the phone and squinted to look on the photo on the small screen.

"Dude you really need a new phone."

"Well I like my phone. Touch screen phones are confusing." I waved my hand at her dismissing her comment about my phone.

When...I guess you could say when I moved here I wasn't used to all the technological advancements so I like to take it easy and stick with what I know. Needless to say it was never anything I ever expected. Sadako just rolled her eyes at me.

"Well what phone did you have in demon world?" She sipped her coffee again and kept her gaze on me and I had to think of what I could tell her. I don't like lying especially not to Sadako but I don't exactly have a choice in this case. But I do hate it, truthfully.

"I didn't use one. I traveled everywhere." I said plainly before taking a big bite of my bagel probably getting it everywhere on my face. And by the small giggle that escaped Sadako's lips that more than confirmed my suspicions and I grabbed my napkin and used it to wipe my face.

"I swear you could be a dude with how messy you are when you eat." Sadako laughed at me and I just shrugged with a smile on my face. This isn't the first time I've been told that by her or by anyone. And I've never really been very feminine and I liked it that way. And after hearing something more than once by many people for many years, things start to not faze you anymore.

"we both can be sometimes...be like guys I mean especially considering how we sometimes just stare at guys butts." I commented and a smirk graced her face.

"Or when we just stare at eachother. I know you were checking out my ass." Sadako then laughed while I had a slight smirk. No point in lying there. "It's okay though I was staring at your boobs while you were flirting with the barista."

"I was not flirting with her!" I exclaimed. But I did want too and was going too. Damn brown eyes.

"But you thought about it." She smirked at me and I sighed.

"You know me too well...fuck yeah I thought about it." I sat back and smirked. I'm really glad I have a friend like Sadako. She really understood me, and it had been so long since I had a friend who could really understand me.

"So what's on your agenda today?" She looked at me as she took the last sip of her coffee. One thing about Sadako that I'll never understand is how she can drink black coffee. Makes me gag just thinking about it.

"Well I have to clean one house and then I was thinking about going to the park to paint a little and then I might just relax at home before tomorrow, cause tomorrow I have to be up early to walk 8 dogs and then clean three houses before working at the cafe tomorrow." Ugh the maid cafe...the bane of my existence. I hated working there, short dresses and perverts everywhere young and old coming to flirt with you….yay…"What about you?"

"well Shuichi's parents are out of town so he is checking on their house and then he is coming over. You can too, we can play Mortal Kombat!" She got really excited and she sat up. I smiled at her, I hadn't met this Shuichi yet but I knew she loved him and I knew they were mates. If any indication of that was her neck had a mate mark on it that she proudly let be visible always.

"Nah you and Shuichi have your fun." I got up to leave and I threw my trash in the trash can behind me. She pouted but stood up and hugged me.

"Oh fine my scorpio. I'll see you tomorrow at work." I nodded at her and we both decided to take our leave from the coffee shop and head our separate ways. She calls me her scorpio and I call her my leo because those are our astrological signs. It always gets people staring at us weirdly but we don't care. Not in the least bit.

I looked up at the sky and saw a raincloud loom over my head. Shit! I immediately started waving my hand to try and hail a taxi. When no one was stopping I pulled my shirt down a little to expose some cleavage. And within seconds I heard the screeching halt of tires. A taxi promptly stopped in front of me and I got into the backseat.

"Moshi Street apartments please." I told the driver as I put my seatbelt on and he winked at me as he started to drive. I inwardly rolled my eyes and honestly then outwardly before turning my head to stare out the window.

"So what's your name beautiful?" He looked at me using his mirror and I didn't miss him looking down at my chest. Suppose this was my fault considering I exposed some cleavage so I could get a taxi but oh well. While my breasts saved me from getting rained on right now they weren't helping my situation. I breathed in and I probably had a very annoyed look on my face.

"Zel." I said and I had a pretty bored tone to my voice. He got the hint and just nodded at me and he left me alone for the rest of the car ride. I never tell anyone my name, my full name at least. Where I am from I don't have a last name, but here I am know as Zelenia Toshimori, but oh well let's just say no one here truly knows everything about me. Not even Sadako and she knows the most about me. But we will get into that all eventually. Once the taxi driver pulled into where the apartment buildings I gave him some cash, I always only have cash on me, and I got out and walked to the door. I put the code in to let me in through the door and I used the Kazuya gave me to open the elevator.

Kazuya was the one who first ever hired me to clean his home. First it was his wife's house until they sold it and he bought her this penthouse for them to live in during their retirement. I've heard about his wife Shiori but I haven't met her or their kids. Kazuya hired me because he wanted his wife to relax and never have to clean again which is pretty sweet I think. I guess some sweet men still exist. I breathed in as the elevator door closed and I took several deep breaths as it ascended to the penthouse. 15 floors later and I was up there and I quickly left the elevator and used the key I had to open the door. I hated elevators...always have and always will. The penthouse was immaculate and amazing and nice. The furnishings were fairly new and modern and over the time I've been working for Kazuya I've noticed the penthouse slowly becoming more and more feminine as time went by. I've learned some of Kazuya's wife and life from what he has told me. They got married when his son was in middle school and his wife's son was in high school. They lived in her house for years which was a very nice home I might add until they got this penthouse when he finally retired and her son took over the company. His son is in college now. This penthouse has the most amazing view of the city, I wish I could come up here and paint this view but unfortunately that isn't possible. I took in a deep breath and started to dust around the penthouse. I hummed softly to myself cleaning every nook and cranny as per usual to make it neat and spotless.

And then I felt it. A demonic presence not unlike my own. It gave off an animalistic energy. An animal demon. To be specific a fox demon. I turned around quickly and my eyes met with deep and beautiful green eyes. Long vibrant red hair that was a little long for such a tall and handsome young man. My right eye allowed to see him perfectly while my left eye allowed me to somewhat see his energy. This demon was strong...very strong. Usually with my left eye I can't see too much at all but I can see auras. If it's night I'm stronger but if it's daytime I can't see that much.

Unless they were powerful, like this almost very familiar fox before me. I don't know why he was familiar at all but he was.

"You must be Zelenia." He hummed as his eyes bore into mine. "Kazuya told me you would be stopping by to clean."

"Um yeah.." I looked at him confused. "And who are you?"

"Ahh my apologies. I am Shuichi Minamino. Kazuya is my step father. He is away on vacation with my mother." He had a soft smile as he looked at me. This fox demon was very attractive but there was this air of mystery about him and I couldn't ignore how familiar he looked to me. But I couldn't pinpoint why. I also couldn't pinpoint why his name seemed so familiar to me either.

"Well it's nice to meet you, um I suppose I shall finish up here."

"Ahh yes and Kazuya wanted me to inform you that your services won't be needed until his vacation with my mother is over. He will call you once he returns and he wanted me to give you this in advance." I watched him reach into his coat pocket and he took out a check. Kazuya usually paid me by check that I would usually go get cashed down by the liquor store near my house. Can't take it to a bank cause well I don't have a bank account and the liquor store is shady enough to not check me for ID and they cash my checks without any questions. He handed me the check and I looked it over. I breathed in and my eyes widened as I exhaled. This was more than two weeks pay. Wow…

"Oh um wow thank you um Mr. Minamino." I looked up into his eyes. His green eyes were very captivating. I can't believe I am saying this but this man was just beautiful. Never thought I would use that word to describe a man but that's what this guy was. Beautiful feminine like features but I knew for a fact this demon in front of me was anything but feminine. He was suave and handsome and the small amount of 5 o'clock shadow more than proved his age , which probably isn't that much older than me, and his muscles while covered by the suit it was obvious this man is rugged.

"You're very welcome Miss Zelenia."

"Um it's Zel actually." I corrected him and he nodded and kept his smile on me. I quietly turned around and went back to cleaning the apartment. I can feel his gaze was still on me, not checking me out or anything but he was watching me. Like how a fox stalks his prey. I took a quick look over at him and I saw him planting the dead plants on the terrace. I carefully looked over and my eyes widened as I saw him apply his energy and the plant slowly rejuvenated. I stopped cleaning the last counter of the house.

A Spirit fox demon with a human name, possibly a human guise as a handsome feminine man with long red hair and bright green eyes. His mother remarried and his name was what got me most of all. Shuichi Minamino...no this man couldn't be. It didn't bother me what demon he was. What worried me was who he resembled and there were too many damn similarities…

I had to be wrong. I deeply hoped I was wrong as I quickly left and ran home. Thankfully the rain had stopped. I hadn't bothered saying goodbye to him as I left. I opened the door to my apartment and threw my keys down on the ground uncaringly and I slammed the door closed and locked making sure the deadbolt was locked. I threw my bag down as well and ran to my duffle bag. I kept most of my other belongings that I didn't always readily need in my duffle bag. I didn't always need everything but I liked to have my keepsakes safe. I grabbed it and emptied out all of its contents onto my bed, I never said any of my keepsakes were fragile, until I finally found what I was looking for. It was an old book made from leather with the etchings on the front of the name of the story as well as several different characters. The language of course wasn't any language anyone knew of at all for a reason. Because this language wasn't of this world. It was of my world. My eyes widened as my fingers slowly traced the letters of the title of the old book that I have cherished since I was a small child.

 _Cases of a Spirit Detective: The Adventures of Team Urameshi_

As I quietly read the title over and over again several things went through my head.

My name is Zelenia. I'm a demon woman living in the human realm just barely getting by. I work several jobs, including a dog walker, cleaning several houses as a maid and working as a waitress in a maid cafe.

And the dimension where I am, Team Urameshi are fictional characters in a children's book for demons. And now...I think I am in their world.

* * *

A.N. Well that's the first chapter so yeah! Not quite what anyone might be expecting, she knows the yyh characters but not in the way we do. So what are your guys thoughts? Please tell me and favorite and follow this story! This is something I am really excited about and have been for awhile now so I hope you all enjoy it as it progresses!

Fun fact actually 'To Love a Rose' and 'Fiery Love' were originally supposed to be set up like this and be one huge story but I decided against it before uploading 'To Love A Rose' but I didn't want to scrap this idea so for a couple of years I've been trying to make an OC to make this work and writing out this story and coming up with ideas and everything. Anyway until next time! Don't forget to favorite, follow and comment!


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Hey everyone! I feel like I'm finally starting to get better at updating my stories! I'm not at the level that I was before when I first started to write but I also don't have the time that much anymore. But it's steadily getting better and easier. Now as questions that appear within the comments appear I will answer them as I get them at the beginning of each chapter and that goes for all my stories at this point not just this one.

 **LadyEllesmere -** While it was obvious to us about who he was you gotta think about what if you were in her situation. That's not something that you readily think is something that could possibly happen. At Least I personally would feel that one. Also Zel can tend to be a little scatterbrained but either way, if Kurama walked through my door I would immediately think it was a dream and not actually him and then if it came to be it wasn't a dream, I would think he was a really good cosplayer or I would think I was going cocoo for cocoa puffs. So I hope this answers your question.

Anyway that is about it for the moment! Let's continue! **I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho in any form. I just own my OCs.**

 **The First part of the chapter is Zel reading the story and in her POV. So when it is Italicized that is the book. When it's not it's her inner thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The Cases of a Spirit Detective : The Adventures of Team Urameshi

Still Wednesday June 15,2011

 _This is the story of Yusuke Urameshi and the friends he has made along the way since the moment he died, till becoming a spirit detective and then eventually becoming one of the three demon kings. Yusuke Urameshi was born as a human. Raised solely by his mother his father having never been in the picture, his only friend for the longest time being Keiko Yukimura up until one day, Yusuke had acted out of character and saved a young kid's life which would change the course of his life forever._

Insane...I have to be clinically insane. Maybe from smelling all the fumes from when I paint or maybe from drinking. I'm not an alcoholic or anything but I do enjoy some rum and coke every now and again. And it has to be rum or tequila cause otherwise nothing works. This couldn't be real. None of it could be. I gulped as I flipped through passed the introduction page. I hadn't touched this book since I was a kid, because that had been what it always was. A story I only read as a kid but I loved it all the same. It was one of the last few gifts my parents had given me before they passed. I had heard the story many times growing up but we never had the book ourselves and this was a treasured first edition. My treasured first edition and the most important thing I have. Even though it was something I loved I hoped I had been wrong, because if I was right in all of my suspicions then I could go through some hell. I really hope this was a coincidence.

 _Chapter 1 - The Dead Delinquent_

 _Yusuke Urameshi laid there on the ground. Dead at the age of 14. Just starting life's trials. Middle school, evil teachers, not having friends, his friend from childhood thinking he was an idiot for not trying in school, his fellow classmates being his enemies while many others were terrified of him, his mother either being drunk or hungover quite often, his dad not being in the picture and hell he is even going through puberty_.

I know this is a children's book, well a young adult teen book or whatever you want to call it. Besides Hell is in the bible in my world and I'm pretty sure it is here too. There's nothing wrong with it.

 _No one could really prepare Yusuke for these trials...let alone the trials of the spirit world. His day had been a pretty normal one that day-_

Okay this I know completely through and through. He goes to school, is a perv, gets in trouble beats up a guy who becomes his best friend, well one of them, and sees a kid and entertains the kid before pushing him out of the way so he doesn't get hit by a car and die and he dies in the process. He is then taken to spirit world and basically tricked or whatever into being a spirit detective after his girlfriend kisses his corpse and brings him back to life.

Sleeping Beauty but with a guy...a hot one from what he is described as at least and yeah I guess he wasn't really a corpse...more like a vegetable. I mean the guy had a pulse but his soul was out of his body so maybe like a coma? At home and not in the hospital. I don't that's legally allowed to happen or even possible unless the family has all the equipment at home and is rich. Anyway, the character was cool and all and one of my favorites but he wasn't the reason why I was reading through the book.

 _Chapter 2 - Spirit World Trials_

Skip

 _Chapter 3 - Adventures as a Ghost_

Fun chapter but skip

 _Chapter 4 - House on Fire. Save Keiko!_

Meh...not my favorite chapter because who lives someone home alone when they are a vegetable/ in a coma? Like no don't do that someone should always been at that house with him. I mean seriously he almost completely died! I mean does the guy not have grandparents to stay there? I know it's not ever specified and yeah the dad isn't around except when he randomly visits Atsuko to try and get some but still like even if he didn't want to be in his life he could be there too since he was ALMOST FUCKING DEAD but whatever.

 _Chapter 5 - Kiss Me Dammit! You're a Spirit Detective Yusuke!_

Ahh the chapter where he comes back. You wouldn't need to ask me twice to wake him up.

 _Chapter 6 - The Three Thieves - Kurama, Hiei and Gouki_

Bingo. I started to read through the chapter slowly paying attention to the description of the characters.

 _Three Demons had broken into the Spirit World Vault. This would turn out to be Yusuke's Urameshi's first case. A dangerous one at that. The three demons had taken three important items that could mean very dire disasters for the human world._

 _The first of the demons while had been the biggest and the most intimidating in height and size he was not the strongest or the smartest of the three but he would still pose a challenge for the young detective. A demon by the name of Goki, a cruel and ruthless criminal who towers over his two strong allies. His human like form has gray-brown color to his hair that's choppy. His eyes small and slanted, a large nose and a sadistic grin. He had taken the orb of baast. WIth it he can collect human children's souls and devour them whole. He's been known to kill many and has been on Spirit worlds list for quite some time. His appearance changes once transformed into his demon form. Horns out of his forehead, long fangs jutting from his mouth, his muscles grow in size, his hair lengthens and his skin goes from a grayish color to a red._

Okay this obviously wasn't who I was looking for. Besides pretty sure he dies fairly quickly.

 _The next demon at the time was probably the one who puzzled spirit world the most. A demon with a human form and a body. Not much is known about this demon, for now anyways, except that he is a fox demon. To non spiritually aware humans his appearance is long black hair with brown eyes and seems to be the model student of his school by the name of Shuichi Minamino. But to demons and spiritually aware humans and those of the spirit world, his striking and vibrant red hair is hard to miss along with his deep green eyes. Among demons and his allies he is known as Kurama. He has taken the forlorn hope, often called the mirror of darkness because while it will grant any wish that the user has it also takes the user's life._

SHIT!SHIT I DID SEE HIM.

This isn't good...not at all not by a long shot...how could this happen? I looked back down at the book and started flipping through the pages some more to find any information about him. I needed to know it all and refresh myself because...if this wasn't a dream and if I wasn't insane…

I'm in trouble...massive trouble. No actually I'm fucked! I'm so fucking fucked! You know most people in my situation would probably be ecstatic to be in my situation but I'm not! What if spirit world comes after me and they force me back home!? What if they find me and see me as a threat and put me in spirit world prison or worse kill me!?

No Zel...calm down...I patted my cheeks and went to my fridge and grabbed a bottle of wine and took my book and went to the roof of my building. I just need to read and think of a plan of action...the wine is to help me relax...and right now I need to.

* * *

-Meanwhile- **(A.N. Change to Normal POV)**

Time has passed for Yusuke and the others and while some things had drastically changed...some things never change.

"FUCK YOU URAMESHI!"

"FUCK OFF KUWABARA!"

"You both are idiots.."

"FUCK YOU HIEI!" Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi both yelled at their not so short anymore teammate. They were all sitting at Yusuke's ramen stand that he now owned himself. His once cover for his secretive continuation of his spirit detective work has become his own business and something that he very much loved to do although he wouldn't admit.

"I swear, can't any of you go without fighting for just one day." Kurama sighed as he sat between Hiei and Kazuma. Yusuke rolled his eyes and he calmed down and slid his friends their orders.

"You know I'm gonna lose business if I keep feeding you all for free." Yusuke looked to his friends as he grabbed a rag and started to clean the dishes. Kurama sighed at his friend as he took out his wallet ready to pay Yusuke like he always did. It however became a routine whenever Kurama came to Yusukes for lunch because he would off it of course but however the result always ended the same. The fox demon handed him the money but Yusuke as always waved off his redheaded friend.

"Yusuke you complain about money and yet you always deny me when I try to pay you" Kurama sighed and put the money in his wallet for now before thinking that later on he would sneak the money into the Mazoku demons pockets.

"Kurama man I'm not talking about you. I'm talking about the two freeloaders over here." Yusuke looked at Kazuma and Hiei. Kazuma essentially just flipped him off mumbling.

"Shut up Urameshi...you told me I could because of all the times I spotted you for when we got milkshakes…" Kazuma started to eat his beef ramen and Yusuke rolled his eyes and looked at Hiei. "then what is your excuse?"

Hiei looked up at him but didn't make any noise and he was eating his food without a care in the world. Kurama sighed and rubbed his forehead wondering how many times they all had this same conversation whenever they were together at Yusukes stand.

"So Kurama...Hiei said you finally met the girl.." Yusuke looked to his friend with a serious expression on his face. Kurama's face calmed as he looked to the spirit detective. Even though he technically wasn't anymore, once a spirit detective always a spirit detective.

"Well...I don't believe she is a threat...She is a high B class or a low A class at most...but I can't seem to tell what type of demon she was...which does concern me." He hummed and took a sip of the broth from his ramen. "Also...she seemed cautious of me...and she seemed to recognize who I was.."

"I was nearby watching it unfold...even though this girl is a lower class than us she has a good control over her mind...I couldn't look at it with the jagan...but she doesn't seem to notice when someone is trying to see around inside of her mind. Or she knows and doesn't care." Hiei looked at Kurama and he nodded in agreement.

"So she is smart enough to know to put a mental block on her mind." Kurama stated and Hiei huffed in response.

"Yes but dumb enough to not know when someone is poking around in her head like these idiots." Hiei scoffed as he looked to his other two teammates which his comment recieved a wet rag being thrown, by Yusuke mind you, at his head that he skillfully dodged. Kazuma's face grew red with anger as he sat up.

"WANT TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE SHRIMP!?"

"I just did imbecile."

"WHY YOU LITTLE!?"

"Okay can both of you shut the fuck up?" Yusuke sighed and looked back over at Kurama. "Well, the girl has been in this world a few years. And the three of us are well known demons so it wouldn't surprise me that she may know you."

"Urameshi is right...ever since Sensui and the demon world tournaments demons everywhere knows who we are." Kazuma interjected as he looked to his fighting companions.

"yes idiot but if she is from a different dimension and she has never been in demon world and the fox's woman has never mentioned us then how would she know Kurama?" Hiei retorted with a huff as he crossed his arms once he finished his ramen and none of the others even noticed him eating that much let alone that quickly. Kurama hummed and took a bite of his food as he thought about it himself. There was no logical explanation for why this unknown demon woman from another dimension would know him or at least know of him. It caused the four fighters to think back to two years prior. All of them being called to Koenma's. An urgent matter has to be dealt with and the four men hadn't seen Koenma so serious about something since the whole Sensui situation.

" _I've called you all here because there was a rip in the dimension...a rip through time and space. Something that is never supposed to happen to the dimensions or our world." Koenma spoke solemnly as he sat at his throne. Over the years the once prince had come to overthrow his corrupt father becoming king of the spirit world. Eventually it came time where he would need to take a queen as well to be at his side and he had confessed his feelings to a certain ferry woman._

" _Koenma is right boys…" Botan sat beside her king and husband. The pacifier no longer was between his lips but rather on a chain around his neck. Botan held his hand as she was in her throne beside him holding his hand but the boys could see worry in the grim reaper's eyes._

" _And what the hell does that mean toddler?" Yusuke looked at him firing his usual insult at Koenma even though it has since lost its luster since Koenma no longer goes into his toddler form now that he is king._

" _Yusuke, what it means is something dire. Have any of you ever heard of multiverse theory?" Koenma looked to team Urameshi. Hiei hadn't said anything which as a good bet that he didn't know what it meant. Kazuma had scratched his head. Yusuke snorted as he looked confused causing the spirit world leader to sigh in defeat which quickly turned into a communal sigh as Kurama and Botan joined in._

" _The multiverse theory states that there is a chance of multiple different universes in different dimensions outside of our own." Kurama explained causing Koenma to sigh again but in relief this time._

" _Thank you Kurama at least one of you know what I'm talking about. Well the theory is more than accurate...and for some universes it's fairly easy to communicate with others from other universes. With some universes however it is completely and utterly forbidden because it can cause many problems. It can often change the flow of time or cause severe destruction to those involved. This is information I've known for years from my father but we've never seen proof of other universes...until now." Koenma pushed a button on his throne that brought up a view of a woman on the screen that was on the wall. It played back footage of what seemed to be the crossover of the beauty of the northern lights along with the destruction of a angry thunderstorm. Falling from the storm onto the ground was a woman. She had landed in the middle of the woods and the most striking thing about her was her long snow white hair and her almost white eyes. She wore a black tank top and jean overalls that were tore up with holes all over. Her black combat boots looked old but not at the point where they were falling apart and a large duffle bag hung over her shoulder._

" _She looks like a goth...except for the overalls….kinda hot too…" Yusuke mumbled as he looked at the girl on the screen and rubbed his head. "And what the hell was that thing that she came out of."_

" _She came out of a rip of space and time...a tear between universes…that has since closed up." Koenma paused the image on the woman so they could get a good look at her. "All we know is she is a demon...not a very high level but we don't know much else. We don't know who she is, we don't know if she is a threat, we don't known what type of demon she is we know nothing about her. We don't know where she is from or anything but we do know she isn't from our universe. There is no record anywhere in all three worlds about her." Koenma explained as he looked at all of them. "This is what needs to happen...we need to know if this woman is a threat or not. I'm going to have Hiei watch her from a distance...none of you can have contact with her...at least not yet. We need to be smart about this and deal with her accordingly...I'm also going to be having a new associate of mine try and befriend her and see what we can learn from her."_

" _Isn't that kind of extreme...she doesn't look like a threat.." Kazuma added and Hiei rolled his eyes._

" _Neither did that kid from the dark tournament and you still lost to a child." Hiei scoffed as he kept his arms cross and he was leaning up against the wall._

" _shut up Hiei!" Kazuma grumbled not wanting to bring up that time when he lost to Rinku._

" _Well then why the hell did you need all of us here toddler?" Yusuke was just very annoyed with the situation._

" _My associate Sadako will be reporting to Kurama. The rest of you however will also need to keep an eye out for this woman. She's been here two days and our intelligence shows she already has an apartment in the city and has been looking for jobs. We need to keep an eye on her incase she has any strange or suspicious activity. This is a delicate situation that could mean the end of our world if we are not careful." Koenma explained with a serious tone to his voice. The four men fully understanding the severity of the situation._

And so for two years that was what happened. Hiei kept his eye on the short woman Zelenia, while reporting to Kurama and Sadako befriending her and reporting to him as well.

"I can't believe it's been two years since Koenma told us about her...usually all the cases have ended within a month or two maybe.." Kazuma rubbed his head as he took his last bite of ramen.

"Yeah and the only exciting thing that's happened in two years is Kurama getting a date."Yusuke smirked and Hiei huffed and Kurama chuckled softly.

"I still think you becoming close with that woman is a bad idea."

"Oh Kami, leave Kurama alone will ya Hiei?" Yusuke asked getting annoyed as he finished the dishes. One thing Yusuke was getting tired of was Hiei remarks about how dating and mating and emotions were stupid or a waste of time. "First it was me with Keiko then the attempted murder spree at Kuwabara and Yukina's wedding, now Kurama with Sadako? Damn man maybe if you got laid you would lighten up."

"Last I checked your ningen left you for another ningen detective." Hiei spat and this caused Yusuke to growl and tackle Hiei away from the ramen stand. There were two things you don't do, bring up Kuwabara and Yukinas wedding to Hiei, and you don't bring up Keiko and Yusukes breakup to Yusuke. Yet the two idiots had both done just that. Kurama and Kazuma had both looked to eachother as this had transpired. Yukina's wedding to Kuwabara was something he tolerated for his sisters sake, that doesn't mean he liked it. Not one bit and sure Yusuke and Keiko did end their relationship on good terms and it was a mutual breakup, it was just still a sensitive subject for the demon lord of Tourin. Mostly because Keiko had immediately found someone to be with so quickly and well...Yusuke hadn't had a date since Keiko.

"I'll get Urameshi…"

"I suppose I'll get Hiei." Kurama sighed as he and Kazuma rose to their feet pulling their two friends off of each other before either one caused any permanent damage. Neither one were really hurt however. A few bruises on each, some burns on Yusuke while Hiei had his knuckles broken but both demon men would heal from their injuries before it could cause any problems.

"Now are you both done?" Kurama scolded like a father punishing his children and they just looked away from each other and were quiet.

"Well then what can we do about this girl?" Kazuma looked at Kurama who inhaled a large breath.

"Well...perhaps Yusuke should look into her himself. Just know she is shorter in person…" Kurama hummed and Yusuke rose a brow.

"Shorter than Hiei?" Yusuke snickered. Even though Hiei was 5'6 now he still felt the need to comment on the fire demons height which earned a glare from said fire demon but Yusuke ignored it.

"Well Kurama, where do I start?"

* * *

A.N. YAY and that's chapter 2! It was a little short but the original copy I have of this chapter felt like it was going way too far into the story than I wanted so I wanted it to just be a good moderate size that I was happy with. So yes they know about her! And what she's from a different dimension! Yes very crazy but I'm sure some of you might have seen this coming already but I am curious as to who you all think that Zel is going to be paired with! Let me know what you think and any comments you have! I love hearing your feedback on this story or on any of my stories lately so yeah! Anyway until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Let me start this by saying that I am very sorry it took me so long to update this. I was very depressed for a little while and I couldn't find the strength or the will or the inspiration to write but I am better so that's good! Anyway, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho just my ocs! It starts out in Zel's POV!

* * *

Chapter 3

Nothing Wrong with a Little Harmless Flirting

Thursday June 16, 2011

Last night was practically a blur as I attempted to drink myself into a coma ( **A.N. Drink responsibly kids** ) to get away from what happened. Spoiler alert! It didn't work and I woke up with a message from Kazuya that I can have the next week off. I immediately called, worried on why and he proceeded to tell that since no one was going to be staying there while they are away that there was no point in cleaning a penthouse that no one was staying in. He then informed me that his stepson SHUICHI FUCKING MINAMINO would be checking in on the penthouse.

I'm so fucked.

* * *

" _What do you mean?" I looked at my sensei. His name was Ichigo ,yes a guy whos name practically means strawberry, and he put his old brittle hands on my shoulders._

" _There's a chance that you'll know the people in the universe you are going to. You must prepare for that." He explained to me as we heard explosions outside his small hut and he looked back at me._

" _You are my prized student and are like a daughter to me...you must leave now Zelenia." And just like that I was away from home and in a new world that I knew nothing about...or so I thought._

* * *

I decide to not leave my house that morning well actually it was pretty late into the afternoon probably it was actually even the early evening I don't know anymore. All I know was that it wasn't morning.

I still couldn't really fathom it. I was in the world of a story I had known since I was a kid. I knew this story in and out. I had the book in my purse that I carried around for the day. All of this was very bad. If anymore of this shit in this book was true then it was only a matter of time before someone would come after me. Kurama, the guy I ran into at Kazuyas, if anything about him that's in this book is true then I am screwed. And yes I am saying that alot but it is so fucking true. He can easily track me down by my scent or by following my energy. Or he could have Hiei come after me! That short bastard with a jagan eye, and yes he is described as short in the book he might be shorter than me or maybe he is taller than me, I am not sure to be honest with you since I haven't seen him. I honestly don't know what he could do with that fucking third of his, but I know he is probably stronger than me. Because Kurama sure as well was and he wasn't attacking me or feeling threatened. And with that third eye of Hieis I mean fuck, I can protect my brain and put up walls so I don't have fuckers looking into my head cause I know demons who can do that, I might be completely powerless against that thing. I really don't know the extent of any of their powers and I don't know what I rank on their class system here either.

Maybe I am reading too much into this. Maybe it's all in my head. All these similarities could be coincidences right? Not fucking likely. But a girl can dream. A girl can also have nightmares which I happened to have last night. Many nightmares of being dragged to the spirit realm tied up in rose vines and a sword to my neck by an angry shrimp and a finger pointed at me with a spirit gun blast ready to blow me out of existence and a guy with a large orange pompadour slashing his sword through the dimensions and being thrown into it. I can't go back home yet...not until I am ready.

I sighed as I walked around looking at the sky above me. The sunset...at least that was nice to look at. A beautiful thing of the world to look at before I eventually meet my final demise.

Okay yes I am being dramatic but whatever sue me. I sigh and put my hands in the pockets of my overalls. My go to of clothing that makes me comfy. A green v neck sweater and my black boots and a pair of overalls. These were my favorite overalls actually, I never painted with these on, they are black and not made of denim but they are still so comfy and I can just be lazy in them. The little purse I had was enough to hold my phone, my keys, my money and my book. It was small and black made of fake leather and it hung over my shoulder as I walked. I continued to walk and I looked around and saw couples of all ages. Must be nice to be dating but that's not a luxury I can really have. Not that I really want to date someone but I mean I guess it would be nice to be able to cuddle with someone after having sex with that person and actually have a connection with them that wasn't sexual.

But anyway I digress, this nice long walk, maybe some food, maybe some alcohol and maybe going to an arcade can clear my head. Especially the alcohol...definitely the alcohol will help. I started looking for a place to eat some dinner, not a place that can get me noticed by any one. Something secluded and quiet cause fuck, I don't want to deal with people. A server is all I have the energy to deal with right now. I looked at my phone checking the time, no calls from Sadako. I had called her several times last night while I was drunk, but it was probably good that she didn't answer me. Because let's be honest if she had while I was drunk I would have diarrhea of the mouth and tell her absolutely everything that happened last night and I can't do that at all. There is a chance Sadako might know them...but she is my best friend and I have been hating that I have been lying to her like I have.

I will tell her...tomorrow. For now I needed food. I kept walking until I looked down a small side street where there was a ramen shack or maybe it was a stand. Cute, quiet, secluded and not filled with people. Just what the doctor ordered.

I walked down to the Ramen stand and I kept my hands in my pockets. I saw the guy was cooking with his back turned to me and I subtly sniffed smelling the food and I sighed in content. Hopefully this place wasn't too expensive. The guy cooking was taller than me, although lets be honest it is not hard for someone to be taller than me. He had slicked black hair and from what I could see from just his arms he was pretty cut. I got closer and there was a printed out single sheet menu that was laminated that was an off white color, the kanji looked to be handwritten and along the edges of the menu was red swirl designs. Definitely not a chain which was awesome, I am not a fan of chain restaurants.

'Saiaku No Ramen' which translates to 'The Best Damn Ramen'. Listed below was the different types of Ramen along with the prices.

"Yo, what can I get you?" He didn't face me but I guess he had heard me walk up. He seemed chill...Thank Kami.

"Can I get the beef bowl, extra beef with veggies and extra spice?" I sat the menu down without looking up. Once I had looked up it would be my downfall.

Once I looked up at him I finally saw him turn around, he had the deepest brown eyes, they weren't a plain shade of brown either. They were a mix of light and dark browns. He looked about my age maybe a little bit older but not by much. He had a prominent jawline and a 5 O'Clock shadow going on. But those eyes...I'm a sucker for brown eyes...and broad shoulders. Oh this is sooo what the doctor ordered.

"Sure thing." I saw his eyes scan me. He looked over my face and his eyes at some point got down to my chest. It's something you get used to. Everyone does it, you just can't let it bother you anymore. I watched him take out the marinated beef from a container and he started cutting the vegetables. All fresh food I happened to notice which was very refreshing considering all the process crap I was used to eating.

"So you new here?" The chef looked at me for a second with one eye as he was cutting some herbs and I nodded my head.

"Guess you could say that. I moved here 2 years ago...I didn't even know this little place was here." I spoke pretty honestly for once, not like I'll see this hot guy ever again after I eat.

"Yeah this place is the best and helps me pay the bills." He smacked the side of the stand before going back to preparing my meal. I sensed he was a demon but only half. He seemed pretty harmless though, I couldn't sense any energy from him.

Well atleast I was safe.

"So what's your name new girl?" He asked me as he was mixing the pot that the ramen and the broth mixture was in. Normally I wouldn't still be talking to someone this long unless I was intrigued.

He had me very intrigued. And he is very hot...that adds a lot to it.

"Everyone calls me Zel. And you Mr. Ramen cooker?" Was I flirting? Only a little but why not? I could be dead soon for all I know or held in captivity. Not that I think any one of them might actually kill me...well except for Hiei, cause Hiei doesn't trust anyone. If he got to me first then I am sooo dead. I'm pretty sure no matter how much training I could have, fighting a guy with a literal dark spiritual dragon living in his arm, I'll end up losing that fight. But either way, I don't give many fucks at the moment.

Besides...this guy looks like he would be really fun and rough...I could use that right now. He's got a nice ass too...I like guys asses don't ask me why but he does have a nice one. Like I want to firmly grasp it but I am pretty sure he is the type that wouldn't like it.

"Call me Yusuke, Zellie." My eye twitched slightly, while the similarity with his names and his looks were there...Yusuke is a pretty common japanese name. And if I got suspicious of every guy with black hair and brown eyes I would drive myself stir crazy. But my eye was also twitching cause of the name. I've never gotten a nickname before and spoiler alert I don't like it.

"Uh..it's just Zel."

"Whatever you say Zellie." He then flashed a smirk at me before turning back to continue cooking. This guy was lucky he was cute...and damn that ass.

Wait that smirk...I can see flirting signs a mile away. That confirms that he is not that Yusuke for me. Because that Yusuke was dating that Keiko chick.

Ugh Keiko. Okay don't get me wrong I don't hate her, I just feel she is very cliche and I feel her and I wouldn't get along. But I don't normally get along with preppy girls, I never did back home and there was a reason since I have been living here that my only friend was Sadako and she and I were far from preppy.

Cause for me, I have my nipples pierced, my clitoris pierced and my nose pierced. Not many preppies do I know have that. I could be wrong, but I am just saying I have never met a preppy who acts like me or dresses like me or has the same interests as me.

But now that I know this isn't the Yusuke I have to stay away from oh I am sooo jumping his bones. I breathed in as I watched him cooking.

"So do you get much business here?" I looked at him, just making some casual conversation. Start out small, make sure he really is flirting.

"Yeah, my friends come by every once in awhile." I looked at him as he spoke to me. "And some regulars." He turned around to me and gave me my bowl of ramen. The steam from the broth carried the scent of spices to my nose. I breathed it in and hummed in delight. I grabbed the spoon to taste the broth before anything else and the flavor exploded in my mouth in the most heavenly of ways. I felt the warm liquid go down my throat and I started to feel very relaxed and at ease.

"Well damn, if you make it this good every time then you can count me as a regular." I flicked my eyes to him and he had a grin on his face that almost made me blush.

Almost. It's very rare I get heated and if he made me flustered I wouldn't mind. I bet he likes dirty talk. I wonder what else he likes in bed. I swear it's a good thing I am not a dude, cause if I was I would constantly suffer from permanent dick print syndrome.

"Fuck yeah, you can never have too many regulars." He then winked at me with that same grin still on his face. "Especially if that regular is you."

FLIRTING CONFIRMED. PROCEED WITH MISSION.

I bit my lip as I stared at him with a grin. "So when are you closing up?" Go big or go home. I looked into his big brown eyes with my ice white blue ones. He chuckled with a smirk and stared into my eyes.

"As soon as you're done that bowl.." He licked his lips subtly as he stared at me. Fuck...that is hot. "You know Zellie your eyes are almost fucking white...does that fuck with your vision at all?" He started cleaning up the pots but he kept his eyes on me as I sipped my ramen.

"Well..it is Zel again, and just this eye." I said as I pointed to my left eye.

"That's a badass scar.." He continued to grin, sometimes I've had people be scared of me because of the scar and I have had others just be very sympathetic towards my eye. Never having someone think that it is badass.

"Guess I am just a badass person."

"Well shit so am I.." Yusuke smirked at me and I bit my lip as I took another sip of the broth. "We'll get along just fine Zellie."

I have a feeling this nickname is going to be a running theme with him. He's hot so I suppose I'll allow it for one night even though it is getting on my fucking nerves slightly. Only slightly cause those eyes look like pools of chocolate.

"Maybe we will…" I finished the last of my ramen and look at Yusuke and ran a hand through my pale lilac hair. "So Yusuke...I finished...wanna go get a drink?" I slowly stood up and I saw his eyes shoot down when he saw how short I was. He blinked a few times and smirked and started cleaning up.

"I got one better. How about we go to the arcade and play some games? Winner pays for drinks." He grinned at me from ear to ear and honestly how could I turn that down? I nodded and reached into my purse to grab some cash to pay for the meal and I put some cash in a tip jar. I watched him move around in his shack closing up everything and putting the food away in the building behind the shack. I guess he was able to store stuff in there and I watched his silhouette. He took off the apron and he was wearing light blue jeans and a white t shirt and he threw on a black leather jacket. He keeps getting hotter by the moment. "Ready?" He grinned at me and I nodded at him and we started to walk down the street.

"So where do you live Zel?" Just some small conversation. Nothing wrong with it.

"Oh just down the road in the Nagowa apartments." I've never seen a mans eyes widen so much. Well okay I have but that was for something else entirely.

"You really are a badass...those are like the worst and most dangerous apartments in the city...and I should know I used to live there before my place caught on fire when I was in middle school."

"Holy shit your house caught on fire!? Do you have any cool scars?" Okay great job Zel way to make him think you're weird. I quickly breathed in. "What I mean is...I like scars and tattoos and all and I like hearing stories behind them.."

"Well I got plenty of scars but none from that. They are from fighting.." he grinned at me and lifted up his shirt and besides the rippling abs that made me excited between my legs he had sooo many scars. It was unreal.

And hot. Sooo very hot.

"I was a bit of a little shit growing up. Scared my mom all the time.." he chuckled sheepishly and let his shirt go down and I smirked at him.

"So was I. We are just two peas in a pod aren't we.." I hummed and turned to face him with my smirk still on my face and he stared down at me with a grin.

"I wouldn't mind being stuck in a pod with you." Oh Kami he's a corny flirt. I giggled a little. Now mind you I never giggle but I can't help it.

It really sucks I may die or be arrested soon, cause I get a good feeling from this guy. Like I can't even really describe the feeling clearly in my mind, it just it feels right.

Great now I am being the corny one. I played punched his arm as we walked after his little flirting joke and my kami those muscles, I knew they were defined but to feel it even with a punch was wild. He didn't even budge! Mind you I didn't put much strength behind it either but there was a little bit of strength.

"You are alright Yusuke. A bit of a dork but you're okay." I looked at him honestly as we walked and a big grin was plastered across his face.

"Do you find dorks hot then?" He stopped in front of me and looked down at me with those flirtatious gorgeous brown eyes of his. Damn...maybe his bedroom eyes look like that.

I know I am a pervert so sue me. I'm not a whore by any means but I've slept with a few guys since I have been here in this world, and I can count them all on one hand, and I am always safe. Funny thing is you can smell an std on someone. They give off a certain scent that is foul and it reeks of disgusting sex and infection. And what I mean by disgusting sex is when someone isn't clean and they don't have good hygiene. So obviously with those you stay way the fuck away from them, and with the others condoms all the way. Wrap it before you tap it.

Yusuke doesn't give off that smell. The smell he gives off is very different. The smell of chocolate axe body spray, which yes I know its Axe but the chocolate one I've always liked. I'm gonna immediately hump a guy who is wearing it like the girls in the commercials do but you know I do like it. And the ramen he cooks is still there which isn't a bad smell either.

"Well what if I do Yusuke?" I looked up at him as we stopped in front of the arcade and he leaned down to my ear. I could feel his breath against my neck and it sent an arousing chill down my spine that gave me images of him doing that to me while pounding me into the bed.

Again Pervert, again sue me.

"Well...just know this dork is gonna kick your ass!" He laughed and ran into the arcade and I couldn't help but laugh and follow him as well. Who knew some flirting would turn into a fun date? And even if I didn't know it then, I know now that this would change my life for forever.

* * *

A.N. I felt this was a good place to end. Again everyone sorry I took so long. Life's been busy. Until next time! I'll be better or I'll try to be!


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. It's been sometime, but I am so excited to get this chapter out. **I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO JUST MY OCS.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Fundate

"So that's four games I've won and you haven't won a single game." I smirked up at Yusuke as we were walking around with a bucket of tickets. First foosball, air hockey, then pac-man, and this last game was called Fruit Ninja, he was very confident about that one. I literally had beaten him at every single one.

"That's cause you cheated." He huffed and walked alongside me and he put his arm around my shoulders, pretty bold but I didn't mind. I kinda liked it because damn those pecs and those biceps.

"How'd I cheat huh?" I challenged him and looked up at him and he grinned and kept his arm around me.

"I don't know but I'll figure it out.." His other arm went around my waist and he pulled my body to his and holy fuck! I can feel it against my leg and he's not even hard! I might not be able to walk right afterwards. I bit my bottom lip seductively as I looked up at him and he had a cheeky grin.

"Something on your mind Zellie?" Ugh that damn nickname.

"It's Zel Yusuke...and I have some ideas…"

"Oh? Why don't you tell me then?" Yusuke was leaning into me more and I knew where he was going cause his had moved from looking at my eyes to my lips. I smirked and put my finger to his lips. "Uh Uh Yusuke...you're not getting lucky that easily…"

"Damn, can't blame a guy for trying...guess I'll have to let you win some more." LET ME WIN!? OH IT'S ON!

"Oh excuse me!? Let me win...it's on now!" I grinned widely at him and ran over to the Tomb Raider game. It was based off the console game but this was just a shooting arcade version of the game. I put in the tokens on my side and I watched Yusuke come along side me and put his in.

Wish he'd put something in me.

Sorry, I am not a whore, I'm just really horny and he's really hot. No slut-shaming anyone here. Casual sex is common nowadays as long as you're safe. And I always was besides this isn't something I did often and I may die so fuck it at this point.

Anyway, I looked over at him and smirked at him. "Ready to lose again Yusuke?" However when he turned his head to me he had a different look on his face. It was still that grin that I had been seeing most of the night but there was a certain gleam in his eyes that showed that he was confident.

"I don't know about that Zellie, I've got some damn good aim." He smirked at me and picked up his gun while I grabbed mine and I got an idea in my head.

"Okay then Yusuke...how about we make this a little more interesting?" I smirked at him and he put his hand down on the game and leaned into me.

"Whatcha got in mind baby girl?" Ooh...I kinda like it when he calls me that.I could feel my cheeks grow a little warm and I bit my bottom lip and I didn't break my gaze and stared into those pools of brown and I moved closer to him that I could feel his breath against my face. Thank goodness his breath doesn't stink.

"Oh? So we went from Zellie to baby girl huh Yusuke?" He laughed before looking down at my lips again, I wondered how they'd feel against mine. Maybe I will find out.

"Yeah...which one do you prefer baby girl?" Oh I like that a little too much coming from him. I wonder what his kinks are…

"Hmm...I think you still need to call me Zel." Just cause I liked it doesn't mean I was going to tell him yet. But oh I definitely like it coming from him. "If I win though...you need to call me Zel."

"Nah that's too boring...If I win...I get to call you Zellie..or baby girl...and then we go to my place." He winked at me and I knew instantly. Oh fuck yes…

"Alright Yusuke…" I then decided to move my hand over his chest as I looked up at him and his eyes darkened with want as he looked at me. Oh I couldn't wait for this game to be over. "But it I win..you call me Zel…" I bit my lip as I leaned up as much as I could. I'm short I'm not moving far. "And we go to my place...and maybe there I'll let you call me baby girl…"

The smirk on his face became wider. "You got it babe…" Again like before his eyes were on my lips and then he stared at my breasts. I couldn't help but had my arm go under my breasts to push them up a little more and he licked his bottom lip subtly. I then backed away, I needed to tease him a little.

"You can look at them later Yusuke...for now you should be prepared to lose." I winked at him and grabbed my gun for the game.

"You know baby girl...either way I think I'm gonna win." Yusuke grinned at me and grabbed his gun. I giggled playfully at him and we both hit the start button. The purpose of this game was there were 4 playable guns and you followed Lara through the jungle shooting at people in the cult, wolves and also at artifacts to collect them. There were 3 chapters in the game and it got harder with each level. One thing that I learned quickly was that Yusuke had very good aim. Really good aim. Shit.

Another thing I learned quickly was that he was probably going to win.

Well I guess like he said no matter what he is going to win, and so was I. He was pretty focused on the game and he was determined. I needed to try harder, I started shooting the people more and was getting the little artifacts hanging all over the screen as well. I was determined to win again but I also wasn't going to be upset about losing the game. This was the best distraction I could ever ask for, playing games with a hot guy that was probably going to give me an amazing release within the next twenty minutes. I took a quick peek over at him and his eyes hadn't moved from the game screen and he looked so determined it was hot as hell. And then I heard the sound of an impact of a gunshot on my character.

My character was dead...he won...fuck.

"FUCK YEAH!" Yusuke jumped up and punched the air. "THAT'S WHY THEY CALL ME THE PUNK OF SARAYISKI!" It was kind of cute to see him get all excited like this. I couldn't help but laugh a little and I noticed there was a lot of eyes on us from everyone around. I looked at him up and down and now my mind started to wander about how the rest of the night was going to go. The wild crazy sex, the hair pulling, the lip biting, the spanking, the hickies. Oh I couldn't wait.

"Oh shut it Urameshi." I heard someone say to him in passing. No...No...No!

I looked up at Yusuke as that name came by my ears. He stiffened where he stood for a split second before that smirk returned to his face. Almost like a deer in headlights for a second. Please don't let this be my fate.

"So uh..babygirl..ready to go to my place?" He leaned in close to me with the same grin he had been sporting all night but there was something in his eyes. Uncertainty. And I am sure there was something different about mine, like knowing I was completely fucked. Yet again. I needed to know if it was true. I needed to know.

"Tell me Yusuke...why did he call you that?" I wasn't going to make a comment about him calling me baby girl. His expression changed to a serious one with a look of disappointment in his eyes.

"Because thats my name...Yusuke Urameshi." I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. I treid to stay calm, but right now I needed to get the fuck out of here and away from him, even though inwardly I wanted to continue with our night. Have the crazy wild sex, and then move on with my life before spirit world could find me. But fucking Yusuke Urameshi had found me. Easily the strongest one in the group, one who could easily become the king of demon world. But he wasn't known for being able to decept people. Only kicking asses. Maybe he doesn't know about me and I can escape. As far as I know he can't follow scents or track energy. I didn't want to leave, fuck I really didn't but, I don't want to know what will happen if spirit world figures out who I am.

I can't risk going back home. Not yet. This is my life. It sucks so fucking much. Meet a hot fucking guy, a demon no less, completely ready for him to fuck my brains out, but nope I can't ever have something. My life has never been easy and it never will be, guess I should get used to that again and now I need to get used to constant running. Great.

"Oh okay...cool…" I played aloof, I have to if I was going to be able to escape. Inwardly I was thankful that it was not nighttime, if the moon is out I am much stronger than I am during the day. My powers and senses are heightened and I have incredible speed at night. Even if Yusuke is stronger than me, I can get away and hide with ease before he can think of getting someone like Hiei or Kurama after me. No one can keep up with my speed, not even Yusuke Urameshi...I hope. Maybe if I keep flirting and then just dip out he won't come after me.

"Well...let me run to the bathroom...and then…" I trailed my fingers along his broad chest and then down his abdomen.I could just barely feel his muscles and I could feel desire growing within my body. This sucks so much, "we can head to your place." He looked at me and stared at my chest. Hunger in his eyes and I could tell he was thinking about the things we were gonna do, well things that we would have done before I found out who he was. Not that he knew we weren't going to be doing them now. I hope the pervert in him would cloud his judgement like it had for me this entire night. He grinned down at me and he leaned down and kissed my neck which sent a shiver down my spine and a fiery need to my core. His breath was hot, his scent was so good and the longer I was around him the more aroused I became. This sucks so much. I'll need to masturbate my life away once I get far enough away from this city. I have enough sexual frustration running through me from this night alone to last me a lifetime.

"You got it baby girl...but you should hurry.." He pressed his body against mine and I could feel him again, but he was hard this time. Ohh shit...this sucks so much. His voice was so deep and husky and I had to keep from reacting to his body. He was huge. So big..this isn't fair. He was just as attracted to me as I was to him. I always imagined what one of my favorite characters would look like...but I never expected him to be sot hot. I nodded slowly at him as I bit my lip hard. Keeping each other's gaze as I slowly backed away and went to the bathroom. I could feel his eyes follow me until the bathroom door shut behind me. I looked around the bathroom, I needed to act fast. Thank fuck there was a window. It was a small window close to the ceiling of the bathroom. I hated being short. I climbed up on the sink and jumped for the window, grabbing the ledge of it and pulling myself through. I slowly climbed out and landed on the ground outside the building. I breathed a small sigh of relief. I stood up and smoothed down my clothes quickly before I froze in my tracks. I felt a strong...ominous presence behind me. I slowly turned around and my eyes widened. A short guy, well a guy who was on the shorter side but still taller than me, with black spiky hair and some white tips in a design on his hair. Bandages around his arm where I could sense the ominous energy coming from. Wearing a long black cloak. This can't be it. You have to be shitting me.

"Don't be a fool onna.." His voice was deep and riddled with threat and warning. Guess I was a fool because a second later I turned around and ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

But I ran into more trouble, Specifically a red headed one. One that I already came in contact with before but in a different, less hostile situation. Fuck.

"Miss Zelenia it is not wise to run." Shuichi or rather Kurama looked at me and his eyes flashed gold. Fuck fuck fuck. I backed away but I stopped, sensing Hiei behind me. This isn't fair two against one!? You would think they wouldn't be dicks to corner a girl like this with an unfair advantage no less. Well technically, they did with Sensui but they had just witnessed Yusuke get killed and the fate of the world was on their shoulders. But I wasn't a threat like Sensui was, I wasn't trying to kill anyone, and besides from punching a few perverts I had been well behaved in this realm. But I guess they didn't know that and I was guilty until proven innocent.

"Hey look lady, you should listen...you won't get very far." A third voice and I turned to the voice and my eyes widened at the third but very tall person. I was becoming surrounded. This voice was much more harsh on the ears with the way he sounded it almost seemed like it would hurt his throat to speak in that way. He was extremely tall with small eyes, bright orange hair styled into a pompadour, dressed in jeans and a blue button down. This could only be one person...Kazuma Kuwabara. The weakest of the four but I wasn't going to take him mildly, he possessed the power to rip into dimensions. He could send me back to where I came from.

That was not going to happen. Fuck! The three of them started walking closer to me. There was a small space between Kuwabara and Kurama. I took my chance and bolted between them. Running quickly to go through the city. Keeping my energy down so hopefully they couldn't sense my energy anymore. Running through the very busy city, probably appearing to humans as a blur and maybe even to some demons. I had to get away, I don't even know if I can head to my apartment to get my things, I had to treat everything like it had been compromised, keep moving and start new somewhere else. I did it once before I could do it again. This time I would hide myself better. I knew as I was running and using my energy, my hair was starting to fade. The lilac color fading and my hair completely going to white. I needed to keep running no matter how much it was hurting me. My legs were becoming so sore and I had been running for quite a long time. The longer I had the moonlight shining down on me however the faster I could get away and save myself. There was a forest not to far ahead, I could find some place to hide there. I needed to get away, especially now that they were looking for me. Maybe Yusuke was more deceptive than I thought and had been flirting with me to just get close to me. When we left arcade together, if I didn't know his name then, would the three of them ambushed me...that was the whole plan. It had to be. What a dick. To think I liked and wanted to be called baby girl by some dick.

What's gonna happen if they catch me? Would I be in spirit world prison? I don't even know what could be in the realm of possibilities of happening. What is going to happen to me? How different are they from their book counterparts in my world.

While I was worried and over thinking the state of my future I completely missed the arm that grabbed me and pulled me to him. I was going so fast though that I got the wind knocked out of me and while the person who caught me stumbled he was okay, meanwhile I fell backwards onto the ground in front of him. But I instantly knew who caught me, because the arms that had been around me seconds ago were around me a little less than an hour ago and the chest I felt, I had felt that not that long ago too. When I looked up, my eyes met with the brown eyes that had been captivating me earlier. I looked into his eyes and his face held a serious expression but his eyes looked a little sad.

"Sorry Zellie… His voice was gentle as he looked at me and I felt energies around me and familiar scents. All four of them were around me. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. They circled me in and were all close to me.

"Told you not to be a fool Onna.."Hiei spat at me and I couldn't help but glare and I froze when I felt Kurama's gaze on me with his gold eyes. His demon form was threatening to come out. I had to think fast but I could feel no moonlight on me and I looked and saw the reason why was because Kuwabara was standing in between me and the light of the moon. Whether it was because they realized it or it was just where he happened to end up I don't know but I started to realize how spent I was for using all that energy to run that long for that amount of time. All of them kept their gazes on me unmoving. I looked up to the four guys standing above me glaring at me, I immediately thought of all the ways they knew how to kill me. "Crap." Only I didn't say Crap.

"Fuck…" And because of the amount of energy I had used. And because I couldn't feel the moon. My eyes rolled back into my head as I lost consciousness.

* * *

A.N. Well that's it for this chapter. I actually am shocked with how quick I wrote this chapter. Usually it takes me a while from start to finish to get a chapter done but I did this in one day and I'm actually happy with it! Until next time!


End file.
